The Safe House
by shokomics
Summary: Things take a turn for the better as Jake and Sherry are trapped while on a separate mission from their usual duties.


It was raining outside right now, and he had to admit, sitting by the fire always made things seem better, especially with it raining so heavily. The only thing left to make it perfect was some hot chocolate, otherwise he could ask for anything more with Sherry wrapped in a blanket with him. Jake chuckled to himself as he stared at the fire, wondering how long it would take for all his problems to just… Vanish.

"Jake, should we check if they're gone?"

Yes… Just how long indeed. He sighed as he pushed the blanket off of him and placed it around her, walking over to the door blocked by a dresser, two trunks and a bookcase. Thankfully the door had several locks and the owner was a bit of a gun nut. He slid in between the bookcase and trunk, pressing his ear up against the metal door as he heard thumping against it. He shook his head and sighed, pulling himself away and sitting against the couch again.

"Hordes still out there, and with how this place is built I think we'll be safe for a while." Jake said as he leaned his head back and resting it on the couch cushion, sighing. He stayed there for a few moments when Sherry broke the silence.

"Do you think...? Do you think they could get in?" There was something to her tone of voice, it was a mixture of fear and curiosity that much was certain, but there was something else… He didn't answer for a few moments, thinking it through and answered without moving.

"It's possible, we've got our bases covered but there's no guarantee. Although… When is there ever, right?" He asked with a chuckle, sighing as he closed his eyes, the ceiling boring him. It was a simple extraction, go in and snag a scientist. It paid well and it was a chance to be around Sherry if anyone would believe it… Once they got to the small town it was already infested and the doc dead. It took everything they had to get where they were, and nothing went as expected.

That's when that theory was proven, soft lips pressing against his, a hand on his chest for support as his right hand lifted and rested on Sherry's back, proving this was NOT some lucid dreaming and began to kiss her back. After what felt like an eternity she broke the kiss, looking down at him with a heavy blush, brushing her hair from her face as he stared at her, speaking before he got the chance.

"If... If they do, I didn't want to miss my chance…" She started slowly, Jake cutting her off as he grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss, this one much more wild then the last. She handled the subtlety part but Jake had far less self control, though he was surprised she had made the first move. Thoughts like that though were pushed aside as the blond beauty in his arms took all of his attention. His hands was firmly behind her neck and head, pulling her into the kiss as she shifted and sat in his lap, legs on either side of him while she grabbed at his jacket, trying to pull him closer than they were.

Jakes hands were as methodical as he was; all over the place. He slid his hands around her back, pulling at her jacket as she eagerly shifted so it could be pulled off, both of them now struggling to get the other's clothes off. Jake's jacket and shirt were off and Sherry was in only a bra when they slowed for a few moments, looking each other in the eye. He cleared his throat, his hands running down her shoulders, sliding down her body slowly and causing her to gasp as she arched her back at his touch.

"Jake…" She gasped out, a light moan escaping her lips as he slid back to her breasts, massaging them through the bra.

"Don't worry… If we're really going to do this… We're doing it right." It wasn't his toughest moment, and not one he'll dwell on at any time in the future publicly, but for once he could show a side Sherry had really made for him, the softer side that hadn't been around since his mother.

Sherry nodded, her blush not decreasing as he moved her, laying her on the ground as he kissed down her chest while Sherry spread her legs around him, embarrassed but not looking away from Jake. Jake slid his hands up and under her bra as he began to knead into her breasts, kissing the exposed flesh just above her bra, nipping at the edge of the fabric and earning gasps and writhing from the woman underneath him. Using his thumbs he started to press into her nipples, earning a strained moan as she tried to remain quiet, Jake kissing at the valley between her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his. He pushed on her nipples again, allowing them to escape the bra while it still pushed them into her breasts and causing Sherry to give up on restraining herself, labored breathing and moans escaping her as he nipped his way back down, pinching her nipples with his teeth now.

She couldn't help but grab his head, her arms around his neck and pushed him closer, causing him to bite down harder now and a spasm to course through Sherry. Her body trembled now, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as she cried out, Jake roughly squeezing her breasts as she did, never loosening his grip until she relaxed. He slowly separated himself from her long enough to slide her bra off and start making his way down below and pulled at her pants, seeing a large wet spot he only chuckled.  
'_Looks like I may have overdone it a bit…'_ He thought to himself as he lowered himself, Sherry stopping him.

"Please… I need you, ALL of you…" She emphasized, hoping he'd catch her drift, sighing with relief when she saw him nod and go for his own pants. He groaned lightly as his thick member was released, Sherry shuttering at the site of it as she slid her panties from herself while he threw his pants to the side. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around him, sliding his length against her wet lips, earning a satisfying moan from her as she grabbed at anything she could, her back arching once again. After a few moments of this he pushed the tip inside of her, intending to take this slow for her, thought that was quickly taken out of his control. She grabbed him again and pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and as they wrestled for dominance Sherry hooked her legs around him and impaled herself onto Jakes manhood and nearly screamed into the kiss at the shock and pleasure she felt.

Jake slid his hands to her hips and began to hold her in place as he thrusted into her, making sure he was as deep inside of her as he could and sitting the for a few moments, watching her face as she gasped a bit, a deep moan escaping her as she threw her head back when he started to thrust vigorously into her. He shifted himself every few thrusts to shift his angle, making sure to drag himself against every one of her inner walls. He was fast and powerful with each push inside of her, the only thing slowing him down was when she clamped down on him, but even then it wasn't that effective. She sat up and pushed him down, gasping for breath as she began to ride Jake like a kiddy ride, rocking back and forth with her hips in a way that made him groan loudly and grab her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples and pulled on them, causing her to moan out loud again and slow down slightly. She decided to kick it up a notch and started to bounce up and down on him, causing him to shutter as he grabbed her hips, helping her as he finally hit his breaking point.

For the two of them it became a battle of some sort, Jake would take control and Sherry attempting to at one point or another. Jake took her from behind, holding her hips roughly as he pulled her into him with each thrust, Sherry eventually coming and began to move when Jake grabbed her leg, lifting it over his shoulder and grabbed her hips again, thrusting into her in a different angle, her entrance tighter than it was before also gave them both a well deserved orgasm shortly after, Jake taking this opportunity to slap her playfully on the ass.

By the end of it they were strewn across each other, a tangle of limbs and the sound of heavy breathing as they stare at each other. They were both thinking a million questions and only one fact. As they looked each other in the eye the opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"I love you."

THE END

A/N: Well, this is my second smutfest with these two love birds. I really do enjoy this couple, and I have a full blown story in the works, but came out with THIS one simply because there isn't enough.

Now to decide whether I should be proud or ashamed of my being the one to bring you smut…


End file.
